Rescue
by SkyeRose
Summary: Tag to...I can't believe I did this...'100 Days.' It is SAM/JACK! I swear! I haven't watched that episode since it aired. So, basically, Janet reprimands Jack and he realizes something big. It seems angsty, but I swear it's a good shipper end! SamJack!
1. Chapter 1

Rescue

**Rescue**

**Part One: Desolate**

**Disclaimer: Only my stuff is mine.**

**A/N: Okay…so I NEVER thought I'd do **_**this**_**. I wrote a tag for one of my most hated episodes of SG-1. I don't even wanna write the title. It's season 3, episode 17. I will call it 'Three Months.'**

**I recently watched **_**one**_** scene from this episode and immediately felt my shipper heart go into overload. I had to write this. Partly because I love Janet to death and think this definitely should have happened in the episode. But, mostly because I turn every episode into a shippery one. Sam/Jack is amazing. They're amazing.**

**Okay, so here goes. It took a week of convincing myself to write it…to get the courage to even think about this episode…but here we are.**

**BTW: Because I won't watch the whole episode ever again, I'm going off a five year old memory. I don't remember exactly how long he was gone…except for the big clue in the title. Any mistakes are mine. Much apologies.**

**IMPORTANT!! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed my other stories…but most importantly all the 'anonymous' reviewers! Since I can't write replies to you I just wanna give one big shout-out. Thank you so much!! I really, really, really appreciate them!! I would totally dedicate a story to you, but then I'd worry that you hated the story and would then think that I hated you.**

**Oh well. All my stories are dedicated to everyone!! How 'bout that? Pick and choose the ones you like, folks, and let me know! Much love!! (Especially 'anonymous' reviewer Caroline. Your review totally cracked me up! Thanks so much!)**

**So…please…**

**ENJOY!!**

Sam was first through the gate. She exited the wormhole at a near run and only stopped when the general called her.

"Major Carter!" The general said proudly. "Glad to have you back! I trust your mission was a success?"

Sam hesitated, choking on the tears that she refused to let fall. "Yes sir. The mission went…fine." She paused, struggling again with the urge to burst into tears. She saw Hammond's eyes narrow with concern. His hand twitched like he wanted to reach out to her…but, he changed his mind at the last minute. "With your permission, sir…I'd like to change before the briefing."

It was a lame excuse even to her own ears. But…she _had_ to get out of there. Any second the colonel was going to come moping through the gate and she couldn't be around him right now.

Hammond could see the caged panic in the woman's eyes. Her face was drawn and she looked very much like she was fighting not to cry. He also noticed that she was edging closer to the blast doors, shooting a pained glance at the shimmering wormhole every few seconds. Feeling her anxiety washing over him in waves he nodded. "Permission granted. Briefing will be at 0900 tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Sam said gratefully. She moved to turn on her heel, but stopped dead when the colonel came through the wormhole…looking every bit as devastated as he had on the planet. His eyes met hers and before he could say anything, she pivoted and bolted down the hall.

She knew she should be stronger than this. For Gods' sakes, she had spent _years_ developing the perfect neutral expression…but, right now, there was no way in hell she could keep the hard exterior up.

She had worked nonstop for _three_ months to get him back. She had only left the base three or four times in that period…but, each time, had returned less than four hours later. She couldn't sleep at home. When she was on the base, she felt like she was close to him…close to finding the answer. Her lab was only a minute away…and so was the gate.

So if he somehow found a way back…

She'd be right there.

But that hadn't been the case. He had been _happy_ on that planet. He had been _content_ to stay there with that…_woman_…for the rest of his life. He didn't care if he never saw Earth, or Daniel, or Teal'c again.

He hadn't cared if he ever saw _her_ again.

Sam desperately swallowed her tears and continued down the hall at a fast pace. She turned the corner…and almost ran smack into Janet.

"Sam!" The doctor smiled. "I heard the good news! I'm heading down to the infirmary right now, to make sure Colonel O'Neill didn't do too much damage to himself." Her amused smile turned into a frown when she saw Sam's expression. "Sam?"

Sam reluctantly met her friend's concerned gaze. "He was happy there, Janet. He was happy and I took that away from him."

Janet's heart clenched when she heard the raw emotion in her friend's voice. She remembered their little _talk_ from a few months before.

"_You miss him." She had phrased it as a statement; not a question. She knew Sam well enough to be able to read some of her emotions. Plus, you had to be blind not to see the way the two officers interacted._

_Sam raised her eyebrows and paused for a second. "Yeah." She said it in a 'ya think' voice and Janet fought back a smile. She sounded a lot like Colonel O'Neill._

_Janet hated herself for what she said next, but knew she had no choice but to ask. "Is this a problem?" She didn't need to clarify. Sam knew exactly what she meant._

"_No. No…of course not." She tried for a smile, but it was forced. Janet frowned slightly…not sure if the major was trying to convince her…or herself. Janet didn't push. Sam was her friend and there was no way in hell she was going to tell her little secret._

_Besides…almost everyone on the base knew of the pair's feelings. Except, maybe for the two parties directly involved._

_Janet nodded and turned to leave. Sam was already lost in thought. The doctor turned back around and opened her mouth. She wanted to reassure Sam…tell her that he felt the same about her. But, remembering her boundaries…she closed her mouth again and walked away._

"What do you mean he--?" Janet started, but Sam cut her off, already moving around her,

"He met someone, Janet. That's it, okay?" Without waiting for a response Sam hurried away leaving the doctor with a mix of emotions. She wanted to go after Sam and comfort her. But she also wanted to wring the colonel's neck. Or hit him…knock some sense into his head.

Turning, she headed for the infirmary, purpose resonant in every step. What had he done?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack sat on the edge of the cot/bed thing. He never knew what to call it. His legs hung limply and, for once, his hands were still. His eyes were fixed on the floor and everything around him felt dull. His mind was slow and pained. He couldn't get her face out of his head.

Not Lara's. Carter's.

Back in the gateroom…she had looked so hurt. And angry. The second he stepped through the gate and automatically sought her eyes, he had seen her expression dim and she had fled the room. The hurt in her eyes caused his stomach to clench and his heart to twist. He had missed everyone…her…so much. He had finally allowed himself to take a small amount of comfort in another on that planet…but it had been nothing more than that.

He had sought shelter from the pain of being alone. Again. He couldn't bear the thought of never seeing Carter again. Never hearing her laugh or her technobabble…

But he was back. And she couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Janet entered the infirmary, only slowing when she saw the distant man sitting on the bed. Anger flared in her, but so did pity.

"Colonel." Janet said stiffly, moving to stand in front of him.

"Doc." He replied, just as emotionless.

Janet hesitated and, upon making a decision, stepped back. "Could I speak with you for a moment, sir? In my office." She spoke the last part firmly, telling him that she meant business.

He glanced up with what could have been a surprised expression…but his eyes were too subdued to be able to tell. He nodded. He really didn't want to talk.

Nevertheless, he followed her into her office and she shut the door with a 'snap' behind them. She motioned for him to sit down and she took her place behind her desk.

Janet took a deep breath. Now that he was here…she had no idea what to say. "You've been gone a long time, colonel." _'Way to state the obvious, Janet.' _ She silently chastised herself.

He nodded. When it became clear that that was all he had to say, Janet took over again. "Do you know how long?" He shook his head slowly, still not meeting her eyes. "One hundred and six days." Janet said matter-of-factly. She might as well be talking about the weather.

"Oh?" He said dispassionately. "Felt like a lot longer."

Janet pursed her lips. "I'm sure." At her disdainful tone, Jack looked up. There were warring emotions in her eyes. Her expression was cold, but he could tell that she was worried. About what though…he didn't know.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped, his nerves fried.

"Do you know how many times Sam left the mountain in that time?" Janet asked, narrowing her eyes. Without waiting for a reply she said, "Three. And those don't even count because she always came back four hours later."

Jack dropped his eyes to his boots again and refused to let her see anything. _'Dammit, Carter.' _ He thought. _'No wonder she looked so thin. And pale.'_

"She never gave up on you. Even when everyone else did. She was here every night…searching for some way to get you back." Janet paused, sensing that she was starting to rant. She took a deep breath. "Did you even thank her?"

"Thank…?" Jack repeated. Her brow furrowed and he felt his stomach plummet to his shoes. He hadn't thanked her. He had walked away when she tried to explain how they got back. "No." the word tasted heavy and metallic on his tongue. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"No." Janet repeated, pursing her lips again. "She went through hell to get to you…did you know that?" When he glanced up at her, confused, she sighed exasperatedly. "She was called into meetings with the general, the President, and the Joint Chiefs _five_ times in your _honor_." She spit the last word out sarcastically. "They wanted to officially declare you MIA and scrub the search and rescue."

Jack's mouth went dry. Not because they had come that close to giving up on him…no. Because he could see Carter in his mind's eye; squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath, steeling herself for the meeting she was about to face. He could see the President's, Hammond's, and Joint Chief's eyes turn to face her, cold and calculating. Well, not Hammond so much…but, still. It pained him to know what political hoops Carter had jumped through for him.

"Most nights she didn't even sleep." Janet continued, still disgusted with the knowledge that he hadn't thanked her. "Just sat in her lab, staring off into space or frantically researching something. We had to remind her to _eat_. She never gave up on you."

Jack kept his eyes focused on the floor. Carter had been through hell to save his sorry ass. And he had been too shocked at seeing her again…he hadn't even been able to look at her properly. It hurt like hell seeing her, standing there, looking at him with tired, but triumphant eyes. Instead of facing the pain head on…he had chosen the easier path. He had turned away from her.

Janet looked him over. He seemed fine physically…but, emotionally, that was a different story. Her personal feelings at the moment were at war with the "doctor" side of her. She wanted to help her two friends, but she could barely stand to look at the ungrateful colonel. _'Maybe not ungrateful.'_ Janet mused, still glaring at him. _'In shock. He never expected to come back.'_

One of my nurses will give you the check-up." Janet said abruptly, standing up. She walked over to the door and opened it.

Jack stood up and shook his head slowly. Janet's eyes widened. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I have somewhere else to be." He muttered and walked slowly towards the infirmary door.

"Colonel--!" Janet started.

"Dammit, Doc!" Jack whirled. His eyes burned with the first emotion he had expressed since stepping through the gate. "I have to make sure she's okay." He spoke quieter.

Janet opened her mouth to order him to stay and be examined, but she changed her mind at the last second. "She'd better be. Or you're going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble, Colonel."

The doctor's eyes flashed. Jack didn't often see the woman angry, but realized that she was intimidating. Not as much so as Carter…but, still.

Jack turned away and headed for the locker room. He needed a shower and a change of clothes before he saw her. After all, wearing the clothes and dirt from the planet just reminded her of what she went through to get him.

**TBC**

**A/N: Part Two up tomorrow. Please R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rescue

**Rescue**

**Part Two: Absolution**

**A/N: Okay, so here's Part Two! **

**BTW: Completely random shipper thing (again), but…did anyone else love the exchange between Sam and Jack in "Fallen" (season 7, episode1)? You know, when they're in the briefing room? That 'Wackiest Plan' conversation and the snippy one before that? How absolutely adorable were those!! I fell in love with them all over again!**

**Oh, and in "Lifeboat" (season 7, episode 6) did anyone else love when Daniel said, "Just find the small woman and tell her that what she gave me is not good enough!"**

**The small woman referring to Janet, of course. I cracked up! One of the best lines ever! Dan/Jan is so cute!**

**Ooooh, and I also loved in the same episode where Martice (in Daniel) says that Janet has no idea who she's talking to and Janet yells, "I don't give a damn! You don't belong in that man's body and I intend to take it back!" in this really pained voice. So sweet!**

**Like I said, Janet never died. I refuse to believe otherwise. I don't believe that Jacob died either.**

**Please…**

**ENJOY!!**

Approaching her private quarters he listened quietly at the door. There were no sounds coming from inside. He knocked quietly and waited for a response.

"It's open." She called, her voice muffled.

He opened the door and stepped through. She looked up and met his eyes. As she realized who it was her emotionless mask faltered for a moment…shifting into an expression of anger and regret before reverting back to a mask.

"Colonel." Her tone was strained.

She wasn't calling him sir. It took him no time at all to realize what that meant. He called her 'Carter' and she called him 'sir' as sort of…affectionate nickname. Using cold rank was enough to drop a weight in his stomach.

Sam bit back the urge to tell him to get the hell out of her room. She didn't want to look at him…let alone be in the same room as him. A part of her argued that it wasn't his fault; that he had been stuck there for three months and had needed human comfort.

But another, larger, part of her screamed, "Why had he given up when she hadn't?" Did he really have that little faith in her? Why had she worked herself to the point of breaking when he had been perfectly content to stay on that goddamn planet?

She knew her thoughts sounded horrible and selfish and felt tears of frustration and anguish building behind her eyes. Sam swallowed hard; absolutely refusing to show any emotion. Why was here? Was he going to tell her he's sorry? Yeah right.

Maybe a meaningless thank-you? Kinda likely.

But, most probable was that he was going to tell her that he's going back. Maybe he was here to say goodbye.

That thought sent her heart crashing into her stomach, a wave of sick, nauseous certainty washing over her. She steadied herself by grasping the back of her desk chair and fixing her eyes on a point near his shoulder. No way could she handle this. No. If he left…this was it. She was gone.

He took a tentative step into the room and shut the door quietly behind him. Sam desperately wanted to ward off his coming words. Wanted to say that she was happy he'd found someone; some place to belong.

No. She wanted to say that he _had_ someone. That he _belonged_ right _here_. But…she couldn't do either. Instead, Sam let the silence grow deafening as he leveled his gaze on hers.

He inhaled sharply when he got a good look at her. Her bright blue eyes, normally so full of emotion and life, were dulled to the point of being almost grey. They held no detectable expression and they had a hollowness to them that scared him. Her mouth was set in a taut line and her skin shone palely in the dim light of her lamp. She was unhealthily thin and looked absolutely exhausted. Physically…mentally…emotionally.

Her hands were clenched on the back of her chair and her posture was stiff and straight. She was pulling away from him in every sense and he could feel it. He could _feel_ her hurt and betrayal even from his position at the door.

"Carter…" he took another slow step forward. She didn't move. Nor did she meet his eyes. Jack opened his mouth to say something inexorably lame…that would no doubt only serve to destroy their relationship further. At the last minute, he changed his mind. Instead, his shoulders slumped and he dropped his chin to his chest and scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Can I help you?" the ice in her voice cut through him like a knife. She had dropped the rank. She had, in fact, dropped all pretense of respect.

Sam winced at her own tone, but knew it had to be done. If he was leaving then she would try to distance herself from him as much as possible.

"Dammit, Carter." The colonel growled low in his throat, no real anger present. He looked up and finally caught her eyes. "We have _really_ got to talk."

"What about?" she questioned tonelessly. She didn't break eye contact and saw something flit through the man's eyes, but it was gone before she could read it.

Jack sighed. The gaping physical distance between them reflected how far apart they were figuratively. "About…everything." He shrugged helplessly. "About what I did…what I didn't do…" he paused. "You." He spoke with a quiet uncertainty that startled Sam more than his actually words.

Swallowing hard she desperately tried to make herself not care. "Oh?"

"Carter…when was the last time you ate? Or slept? When was the last time you relaxed and just stopped…everything?" He stopped his tirade, knowing full well he could continue the list for several minutes.

He saw a faint blush blossom in her cheeks and her eyes darkened. "What does that matter to you?"

"Because you did it for me." He answered quietly. "Frasier told me what happened when I wasn't here. What happened _because_ I wasn't here."

Sam's gaze dropped and embarrassed anger flooded her. "And what exactly did she tell you?" Her voice was tight and frustrated.

"She told me about the meetings." Sam flinched as she remembered the conferences she had demanded be held when she heard that everyone was giving up. "She also told me that you only left the base a few times…and that you had to be reminded when to eat."

Sam shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. _'Dammit, Janet!'_ she thought. _'Why?'_

"She also told me that you hardly slept. Why?" he questioned after a moment.

Suddenly fed up with his interrogation she snapped and met his eyes again. "Why?" she repeated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Because I thought that that was what you'd have wanted. I thought that maybe you wanted to come home. That maybe you would have missed us." She stopped short, breathing heavily. She had been so close to admitting the one thing she could barely admit herself.

"I did." He answered sincerely. "I wanted to come back. I _did_ miss you. I still do." He had caught her unspoken admission in the 'missed us.' He knew this went way beyond any normal CO and 21C relationship. He was ready to face it…but, after what he'd put her through…he wasn't sure if she would be as honest with him.

"Still?" she scoffed, but felt her face start to heat at his words. "You're standing right there."

"But you can't even look at me." He shot back. "I screwed up. Royally. More than anyone in the history of any universe…and you have no idea how sorry I am."

Sam held up her hand. "You don't have to explain anything to me, _Colonel_." She emphasized that he was above her and he really didn't have to say anything. She wished he wouldn't…it would just hurt all the more when he left.

"Yes, I do." His eyes burned into hers. "I didn't mean for anything to happen."

"But it did." Sam snapped, feeling her control starting to slip. Angry tears blazed in her eyes and she planted her feet, looking him square in the eye.

"Not what you think." He said quickly. "I don't…_feel_…anything for her. For them." He gestured behind him, indicating the stargate and their most recent expedition.

"Oh? You could have fooled me." She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head, a mocking glint in her eyes.

Jack sighed again and took another step towards her. They were still a good seven feet apart and the distance was killing him. He wanted to comfort her…but knew he didn't have the right to do that anymore. Never really had, in fact.

"I couldn't love her, Carter. She's not you." The words had been completely intentional, but he was surprised that he had managed to say them aloud. Her saw her anger dissipate for a fraction of a second before being replaced by something else. Something he couldn't read.

"I don't…You didn't…" Sam tried to find the right words…but came up blank. So she just stood there, glaring at him, not letting herself believe him.

"I never gave up on you, Carter." Jack's voice was low, as if his vocal cords wouldn't allow him to talk any louder. "But I gave up on myself a long time ago."

Sam's eyes widened and her arms fell slackly to her sides in shock. "What? You gave up on yourself? Why?'

"Because I couldn't stand not seeing you again. I had to get out of my own head. I had to find a distraction." Jack's eyes fixed on his boots and Sam just stared at him.

A distraction? That's what that woman had been? _'No, he's just telling you what you want to hear.'_ Sam rationalized. But why? Jack O'Neill wasn't the kind of guy to mince his words to get a reaction out of her. He would have no reason to try and make her understand…if he didn't actually care.

As much as she hated to admit it; she believed him. She believed him with all of her heart and it wasn't just because she wanted so badly to believe him…but because of the way he was looking at her.

His eyes were so open…so vulnerable…so absolutely honest. They also looked resigned…like he expected to be yelled at and turned away.

Sam made a decision. She had trusted him with her life and then with her heart. She thought that she had misjudged giving him such a precious part of her without his consent when she had seen _them_…but…he wouldn't do that. He knew what she had given him years ago and he had held onto that.

Just as she was about to do.

Sam took a deep breath. She had to know. She had to be completely sure. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want us to be okay." He replied slowly, solemnly.

Jack met her eyes and saw some of her usual expression returning. She was confused, but willing. Willing to listen, talk, and maybe even forgive.

Suddenly, the realization that he hadn't seen her in over three months hit him hard. She was still _her_. She was still his Carter. Something in him snapped and he was across the room in three strides.

Before she knew what he was doing, he was grasping her cheeks gently…his lips pressed onto hers. She didn't bother trying to hold onto any self-righteousness or indignity. She sighed into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed her against the wall and let his fingers stray down her neck and eventually landed on her back, closing any distance between them.

They had no idea how long they stayed like that; in that warm, familiar embrace. When the need for oxygen became too much they broke apart, but he did not move away from her. He kept her against the wall, her head buried in his chest and his face buried in her hair.

She had missed him so much. Sam clung tightly to the back of his shirt and inhaled his scent. She knew she was crying, but it didn't matter. Her world was still spinning and she needed to breathe.

She needed him.

Jack could feel her body shaking as she fought back sobs and he could feel his own eyes stinging. He had wanted to do this for years and now that he had…he knew there was no going back. Everything was different. But, she was here…and so was he.

"I love you." He whispered. She felt her body tense suddenly as her knees buckled and he held onto her tightly, not wanting her to fall.

She let out a strangled sob and pulled away from him enough so that she could look him in the eye. "I love you too…oh, God…" she smiled up at him and his heart skipped a beat. "I really love you."

He matched her smile and wiped a thumb over her cheeks. "I'm not going back, Sam." The use of her first name warmed her instead of startling her.

"To Edora?" she frowned as the name passed her lips. She never wanted to hear that word again.

"Never." He squeezed her reassuringly. "But, that's not what I meant." She frowned. "I can't go back to being just Colonel and Major." He clarified.

Sam's eye misted over again. "I can't either…but…what other choice do we have?"

"We can talk to Hammond." Jack said resolutely, staring determinedly at her. "I have a feeling he'll be more than willing to help us. After all…there are loopholes to every regulation." He grinned widely.

"I have no doubt that you'll find them." She smiled back and kissed him again. He pulled away after a minute.

"You're sure this is what you want?" he asked, narrowing his eyes searchingly.

She met his gaze determinedly. "Yes." She answered strongly. "More than anything." He smiled and pressed his lips to hers briefly before taking her hand.

"What's say we do this thing?" he drawled as he pulled her towards the door.

She laughed, surprised. "Now?"

"Yeah. Now." He said impatiently as he opened the door.

"Sir!" Sam protested quietly. He turned around and raised a finger.

"Ah. No 'sir.'"

She smiled, but continued anyway. "We can't walk down the halls holding hands."

"Why?"

"Because, we're still under regulations."

"Well, hey…I've never been one to follow rules before." Jack gave her another grin.

"But…personnel…" she tried.

"We're gonna have to break it to them sometime." He replied already pulling her gently down the corridor. "Besides…we might as well shake things up around here. It's not like we ever do anything exciting anyway."

Sam laughed again and allowed him to pull her along. She knew they still had a lot to talk about, but things were certainly looking up. Sam knew he'd make this work. He'd some way. _They'd_ find some way.

Because, after all…absence makes the heart grow fonder. And they had certainly been separated long enough.

**The End**

**A/N: Didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Sorry. Please R&R!**


End file.
